mtgpuzzlequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Concepts
This is a list of game concepts, some of which appear in the description text of cards, some of which do not. Card Attributes (shown as icons on the cards) are shown on their own page. This page will likely be split into multiple pages once it has been fleshed out. Options include: - Card powers - Gameplay - Other better names for subcategories - Description Landfall - When a player matches four or more at a time (of the same colour) Entering the battlefield Summon Gain mana Activate X Card cost Card colour Creature power Creature toughness Creature Spell Support Creature type - This is the 'subtitle' on a creature card, for example the 'Breaker of Armies' contains the text 'Creature - Eldrazi', telling you that any card which affects 'Eldrazi' will affect it. Life Damage Destroying a support gem Destroying a creature (sometimes called 'when this creature dies) First creature +x/+x or -x/-x End of your turn Process X Beginning of your turn Menace Rally Common Uncommon Rare Mythic Combat damage Battlefield - (note that this includes the gem matching part and the creature slots) Casting a card Trap X Renown X Damage Card Deck - You choose 10 cards for each of your planeswalkers to use. Each planeswalker will have different limitations on how you choose these cards. Each planeswalker will have a maximum number of each of the three types of cards (creature, spell, support). Each planeswalker will have an associated colour (or associated colours). You will need to choose their 10 cards from this colour (or these colours) and colourless cards. Card Inventory - The list of all of the cards that you own. There is no limit, and you can have duplicates (or more) of any of these. Card Colour Red Cards Green Cards Blue Cards White Cards Black Cards Gem colour Red Gems Green Gems Blue Gems White Gems Black Gems 'Helper' Gems - Don't know the correct name for this, but it's the type of gems which charge your Planeswalker powers. Void Gems Your Opponent Converged Mana - This the number of colours used to power a spell. For example, if you used 7 white mana and 5 green mana to power a 12-cost spell, its converged mana would be 2. If you had used 5 white, 2 blue, and 5 green instead, its converged mana would be 3. Spawn - Token Creatures - Convert X gems to - Library Hand Returned to your hand Delerium Investigate Attack Defend Disabled creature Enable a creature Card blocks - Different card 'sets', denoted by the icon on the bottom of the card. Reinforced - You can summon two of the same creature. They stack (adding power and toughness). This is called 'Reinforcement'. Unblockable Menace Madness X Fetch - Fancy name for drawing a card from your library to your hand. Used in the context of choosing one of the next group of cards you may draw. Bottom of the library Ingest Prevent Damage Lifelink - For each damage this creature does, its planeswalker gains one life. (Not sure if the planeswalker gains extra life if the creature does more damage than is necessary to destroy another creature or planeswalker) Drain (a card of mana) - Cards are infused with mana to summon them. Draining them of mana removes some of this, and the mana must be replaced as normal for the card to be summoned. First card (different from first creature) - The top card in your hand, the next one to be summoned, once it is full of mana. Last card in hand - The bottom card in your hand. Note that each planeswalker can only hold 6 cards in hand at a time. Hand limit - Each planeswalker can only hold 6 cards in hand at a time. Double Strike - Draw X card(s) - Each turn, each planeswalker draws one card near the beginning of their turn Turn sequence (this should really be its own page) Friendly Creature - Each planeswalker has three 'slots' on the battlefield for creatures. If a planeswalker has two of these 'slots' filled, each of these creature are considered 'friendly' to each other. Discard X card(s) - X card(s) are moved from your hand to your discard pile (this may be your choice, opponent's choice, or random Graveyard - The pile of discarded 'cards'. Destroyed creatures, cast supports and spells, discarded cards of all types. Discard Pile - See Graveyard Colour Mastery XP Free - This card has a mana cost of zero, and can be cast as if its mana cost had been satisfied. Regenerate - I assume this is creatures 'healing' damage Your colour Opponent's colour Changing card cost by +/-X Shuffling Library Exclusive! - "Thes card is a Special Offer. It cannot currently be obtained from card packs.